After Training
by babybluecat247
Summary: What happens after Alek and Chloe train together? Alek told Chloe that he needed to go home to shower but Chloe invites him in and tells him that he can take a shower in the guest bath. SMUT No mention of Brian, Don't like smut don't read.


**One shot pure smut! Chalek, no mention of Brian at all. I hope you like it.**

"Chloe, Chloe? Are you listening to me?" I was knocked out of my daydream to find Alek and I the way that we were most of the time; in the park training.

"Yes Alek I am listening to you but I wish I wouldn't have to." I gave him a remark that I knew would get me one, but did it anyway.

"I was saying that you need to trust your instincts more, you're stuck in your head." He said while pointing to my head.

"Yes because it is better than being stuck with you." Man I could not stop with the insults.

"You know what Chloe I think we are done for today." Alek said putting his nun chucks away.

"Thank god."

"Basset." He corrected.

"What?"

"Basset, we don't say thank God, we say thank Basset." He said zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Well sorry but I have been saying 'Thank God' since I was 10 so I think I will stick with it. Besides Basset is a god so it still works."

"Fine Chloe whatever you want, just let me walk you home so that Jasmine can take over for a little bit while I go take a shower."

"Just take one at my place, my mom isn't home and we have three bathrooms. Just pick one." Why did I just invite him into my house?

"Did you just willingly invite me into your humble abode?" Alek said giving me his trade mark smirk.

"Yes I did actually and I'm already regretting it, and if you make any comment like 'I can help you relax' again you will be out of my house and back to your apartment in a heartbeat. Even if you are just wearing a towel." When I quoted him I tried to give my best British accent but I think it came out Australian. And now he is staring at me weirdly.

"Do I really sound like a bloody Australian, because last time I checked I don't say 'shrimp on the Barby.'? Oh and did you just say 'even if I'm in a towel'? Does that me that you think of me in a towel? Because I can assure you if you wanted to see me in a towel all you had to do was ask." We were now on a roof top and running to my house. When we got there we slipped in through my open window and I went straight to the bathroom in my room.

"Just go use the guest bathroom; I don't want you using my moms." I said before turning the shower on.

I heard him go into the bathroom and I pulled off all my close. I knew for a fact that Alek wouldn't be able to hear me if I started to sing in the shower. This was because of my multiple attempts trying to hear Amy sing whenever she came over. I would be getting into the shower and she would already be singing but once I turned the water on I couldn't hear anything. So I sang one of my favorite songs. I take really long showers so I ended up singing; Love Song and King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. As soon as I heard Aleks shower turn off I got out and started to dry off. I actually did want to see him in a towel. I wanted to know if he really did have a six pack. I wanted to know if he already has love handles.

* * *

I always had a two pair of pajamas in my bathroom, a pair that I would wear if Amy came over and something that Amy would wear. I decided I would wear Amy's set seeing as it was more revealing than my normal long sleeve shirt and flannel pant. She has a silk and lace night gown that stops right after my ass and then a pair of really short silk shorts. She isn't one to be comfortable when she sleeps but decides to be stylish instead. She always thinks that Alek is looking through my window instead of on the roof. Maybe tonight he would be looking through my window if he sees me in this. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my mascara was running from the steam so I took it off with some makeup remover and applied some brown mascara and light brown eyeliner. I also decided that I should tease him some more and put on some nude color lip-gloss that smelled and tasted like cherries. But before I put the lip-gloss on I thought that I should probably brush my teeth first. After that I brushed out my hair and took one final look in the mirror before walking out of my bathroom.

"So I notice you are not in your normal comfy attire. Did Amy decide to brain wash you over the last few days?" Alek asked. Of course he wasn't in his clothes yet, he was wearing a towel. Coincidence I think not.

"Well it is hot tonight and I was just thinking that this," I motioned to my new attire, "would be more comfortable."

"Weird I had the same thought." He said while motioning to his amazing body. I was correct when I thought that he had a six pack. His love handles were also very well defined but not in that appalling kind of way more of the 'wow that is so sexy' way. All I wanted to do was go over to him and make him kiss me. I wanted to breathe the same air and feel the touch of his skin against mine. "Are you just going to stand there ogling be the whole night or are you actually going to come over here and let me kiss you." I walked over to him pulled him off of my bed and we were in a kiss that would take your breath away. I thought that I might have run out of breath if not for him parting ways to reposition us on the bed. I straddled him knowing that if he tried that that his towel would fall off.

We were again in an enticing kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gladly allowed him entrance and we were in a battle for dominance. His hands were roaming my body and I could feel his erection on my thigh even through the thick towel. His hand s went up my nightgown and started to pull it off of me. I knew better than to not wear a bra. I helped him take the night gown off and let him stare at my black lace bra. The bra pushed my breasts up so that they looked perky and gave a big 'hello'. At this point I didn't care if Alek's towel fell off; I wanted him on top of me NOW! He moaned as I flipped us gracefully. His lips found that sweet spot on my neck that I didn't even know I had. One of his hands found its way to my breast and started to kiss further down my neck. I felt his other hand go to my back and unclip my bra. I started to pull down my shorts, what this was going a little too slow for me. Alek helped me get them off all the way and kissed further down to my abdomen and stopped at my panties. We were both moaning and groaning making every sound possible. Alek swiftly ripped of my panties and began rubbing my clit. I wanted him down there but I also wanted his lips on mine. I decided that he could do both so I tugged his blond tousled hair and his lips found my once again. He kept rubbing my clit and ripped his towel off. He slowly positioned himself to enter. We hadn't talked at all this whole time but we both knew exactly what each other were thinking. I could feel his erection, teasing me on my thigh not quite ready to go in.

"Alek please." I can't believe I am begging for Alek. At that moment I felt him thrust inside me. I gasped at the sudden entrance. "Oh my Basset, ahhhh, ahhhh. That feels so good." I would definitely be hearing about this later. I kept a steady pace for a few moment but then picked up the pace. I started to match his thrust and he was now the one moaning my name. He flipped my over so that I was on my hand s and knees. It was kind of ironic, to cat people doing it doggy style. I felt a slight pain on my ass. Did he just spank me? Alek saw me looking at him and he smirked. Thrusting into me again I felt my stomach start to coil and he hit a brand new spot, I cried out in pleasure. I wasn't quite ready to let myself cum. I wanted him to first. I heard that was rare because guys like it when girls tightened around their throbbing erection. I made myself as tense as I could without giving him my whole flower. So far I have given him the stem and most of the petals. I felt him explode into me and that threw me over the edge. He thrust into me a few more times and fell to the other side of me.

We caught our breath and I decided to be a little devious. I kissed down his neck and down to his abs. He rolled over so that I was straddling him again. I went to his new erection and lightly ran my finger along his length. I felt him shiver beneath me. I ran my tongue down in my figures wake. I took the tip of him into my mouth and slowly bobbed my head. I bobbed my head faster and his breath was ragged. I could feel him throbbing in my mouth and it made me moan. I then felt his seed explode into my mouth. We were both covered in a layer of sweat but we both were not done yet. After Alek caught his breathe straddled me and started to kiss up my inner thigh. He once again rubbed my clit but this time his lips were buried into my pussy. He flicked his tongue in and out of me and that sent a new sensation throughout my body. I was panting with pure ecstasy. I felt that familiar coil in my abdomen in no time. I came all over his face and he licked up all the juices he could and found his towel on the floor to wipe up the rest on his face. At this point we were all out of energy and Alek gently kissed my lips before I felt asleep next to him.

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
